Mass Effect: Wśród Sztormów
by erixon09
Summary: Wojna Pierwszego Kontaktu. W jednej z wielu bitew, naprzeciw siebie stają Jane Shepard i Garrus Vakarian. W czasie walk ich myśliwce rozbijają się w środku wielkiej dżungli na planecie Genua. Choć udaje im się przeżyć, nie mogą liczyć na żadną pomoc w ucieczce. Są zdani tylko na siebie. Czy dwóch wrogów może połączyć przyjaźń? Albo coś więcej? (AU)
1. Rozdział 1 - Preludium do bitwy

**Rozdział I - Preludium do bitwy**

Wojna trwała od dobrych dwóch miesięcy, a żadna ze stron nie zamierzała się poddać w takim momencie.

Co do niej doprowadziło? Jak to się stało, że pierwszy kontakt ludzkości z inną inteligentną rasą w galaktyce przerodził się w walkę, której już teraz straty można było liczyć w setkach trupów, zarówno żołnierzy jak i cywili.

Wszystko zaczęło się od niewyobrażalnego odkrycia na jednej z marsjańskich placówek. Ziemskim naukowcom, którzy tam pracowali, udało się odkryć ruiny jakiejś prastarej inteligentnej rasy. Jak się później okazało, były to pozostałości po Proteanach - jednych z najbardziej rozwiniętych technologicznie istot, które kiedykolwiek żyły w naszej galaktyce, lecz które obecnie były tylko wspomnieniem przeszłości.

Dzięki tym znaleziskom ludzie zaczęli dowiadywać się nowych rzeczy zarówno o swoim Układzie Słonecznym, jak i całej Drodze Mlecznej. Wiedza ta pozwoliła im na odnalezienie Przekaźnika Charona - jednego z wielu przekaźników masy, które stworzyli Proteanie, a które pozwalały na podróże między różnymi układami planetarnymi.

Po sukcesie pierwszych ekspedycji, ludzie zaczęli wyruszać w coraz dalsze zakątki galaktyki, w poszukiwaniu nowych terytoriów do zamieszkania. Wiedzeni ciekawością, aktywowali kolejne, napotkane przekaźniki.

W taki sposób docieramy do roku 2157, w którym ludzkie działania zostają zauważone przez rasę turian, znanej szczególnie ze swoich zdolności militarnych. Ziemscy badacze, próbowali aktywować niedawno znaleziony Przekaźnik 314, nie wiedząc o tym, że jest to niezgodne z prawem Cytadeli.

Czym była Cytadela?

Otóż była ona siedzibą Rady, najwyższego autorytetu galaktyki, która miała za zadanie rozstrzygać międzyrasowe spory oraz utrzymać porządek i prawo w tej części wszechświata. Jak łatwo się domyślić, ponieważ ludzie nie mieli pojęcia o istnieniu takiej organizacji, nie wiedzieli o ustanowionych przez nią przepisach.

Wracając więc do Przekaźnika 314. Ludzcy badacze podjęli próby aktywowania wspomnianego przekaźnika, a turianie, jako jedna z ras wchodząca w skład Rady Cytadeli, byli zobowiązani do egzekwowania galaktycznego prawa.

Niestety zamiast negocjować i zwrócić uwagę, turianie postanowili otworzyć ogień do ludzkiej ekspedycji. Jednemu z ziemskich okrętów udało się uciec z miejsca ataku, co pozwoliło na ostrzeżenie Przymierza o czyhającym niebezpieczeństwie. Ludzkie stowarzyszenie wysłało w odwecie więcej swoich jednostek, które zniszczyły obcy statek, a ten incydent w dość krótkim czasie przerodził się w otwartą wojnę.

Wojnę, która z każdym kolejnym dniem, pochłaniała kolejne istnienia.

Shepard szła ciemnym korytarzem, w kierunku centrum dowodzenia. Dosłownie minutę wcześniej z megafonów doszła do niej informacja o natychmiastowych przygotowaniach, do kolejnego natarcia na flotę nieprzyjaciela. Dlatego, aby nie tracić czasu, od razu poszła na miejsce spotkania, po kolejne rozkazy. Wiedziała, że jako pilot myśliwca, będzie leciała wraz z innymi na przedzie formacji, a przynajmniej tak na razie przypuszczała.

Korytarz, który przemierzała, rozwidlał się we dwie strony. Shepard ruszyła w prawą odnogę, by po kilku minutach marszu, znaleźć się u celu. Pokój, w którym przebywała, mógł spokojnie pomieścić kilkadziesiąt osób, nadal zostawiając wystarczającą ilość miejsca do swobodnego przemieszczania.

Kobieta rozejrzała się po pokoju i zauważyła, że pod jedną ze ścian znajdowała się już grupka ludzi, która żywo o czymś dyskutowała. Jane podeszła do nich, przywitała się i dołączyła do rozmowy.

\- Słyszeliście o ataku na Shanxi? - jeden z mężczyzn rozejrzał się po twarzach zgromadzonych i kontynuował. - Nasi nieźle tam oberwali.

\- Tak, też o tym słyszałam - odpowiedziała pilotka, której imienia Shepard nie mogła sobie przypomnieć.

\- Podobno głodowali przez dobry czas, tylko po to by ostatecznie się poddać - w głosie żołnierza, było słychać nutę pogardy. Shepard chciała mu coś odpowiedzieć, jednak uprzedził ją ktoś inny.

\- A ty co byś zrobił w takiej sytuacji, co? Pozwolił swoim ludziom na bezsensowną walkę, której zakończenia wszyscy jesteśmy świadomi? Bo ja nie… - młoda kobieta, szturchnęła go w ramię, lecz dalszej kłótni przeszkodziło przybycie jednego z oficerów.

W pokoju pojawił się mężczyzna w średnim wieku, jego włosy zaczynały już siwieć z powodu nadmiernego stresu. Pomimo tego jego krok był pewny, a postawa budziła respekt każdego ze zgromadzonych żołnierzy. Oficer podszedł do mównicy i położył na niej kilka plików kartek. Zapewne były to plany ich następnego natarcia.

Mężczyzna zaczął przeglądać notatki, czekając aż wszyscy wezwani stawią się na miejscu. Minęło kilkanaście minut, kiedy pomieszczenie wypełniło się kolejnymi żołnierzami. W końcu gdy drzwi zamknęły się po raz kolejny, admirał rozejrzał się po swoich ludziach i zaczął przemowę:

\- Słuchajcie mnie uważnie, bo nie zamierzam się powtarzać! Wraz z innymi oficerami opracowaliśmy nowy plan ataku, który w założeniu ma nam pozwolić na przedostanie się na jedną z stacji przejętych przez turian. Pewnie o niej już słyszeliście, ale i tak muszę wam to powiedzieć. Naszym głównym celem będzie kolonia Shanxi.

Najpierw jednak musimy oczyścić drogę naszym żołnierzom, by dać im szansę na przedostanie się do niej. Dlatego wraz z całą piątą i szóstą flotą ruszymy prosto na Genuę. Sąsiaduje ona bezpośrednio z Shanxi, a podróż między nimi nie powinna zająć nam więcej niż kilka godzin. Niestety niewiele o niej wiemy. Nasi zwiadowcy meldują, że prawie w całości jest porośnięta gęstą dżunglą. W jej atmosferze znajduje się tlen, jednak niech was to nie zwodzi.

Nie jest ona zbyt przyjazna. Przez połowę roku panuje na niej monsun, który znacząco przeszkadza w podróżowaniu po niej, możecie mieć też problemy z komunikacją - admirał szybko wyjaśnił jak zmienne warunki pogodowe, a zwłaszcza potężne sztormy, zakłócają przesyłanie sygnałów dźwiękowych.

Na nasze nieszczęście, trzy miesiące temu zaczęła się najcięższa faza monsunu. Więc spodziewajcie się, że pogoda może zmieniać się z dnia na dzień. Baza turiańskiej floty znajduje się na północnej części planety, tak wynika ze zdjęć satelitarnych wykonanych przez szpiegów.

Po jej zniszczeniu, wszystkie jednostki mają powrócić do okrętów transportowych i eskortować je aż do samej kolonii - admirał odetchnął i rozejrzał się po zebranych. Po chwili kontynuował dalej - A więc jeśli wiecie już co zamierzamy zrobić to teraz przejdźmy do samego ataku.

W tym samym momencie na ścianie za oficerem pokazał się rozkład sił i umiejscowienie jednostek wroga.

\- Na czele naszego natarcia znajdzie się eskadra myśliwców, prowadzona przez Dreschera, Smitha i Shepard - w sercu kobiety, pojawiła się duma, z powodu zaufania jakim został obdarzona. - Wraz ze swoimi pilotami - tu zwrócił się bezpośrednio do nich - będziecie mieli za zadanie rozpocząć masowy atak na turiańskie okręty, zmuszając ich tym samym do rozproszenia formacji - Shepard zwracałą uwagę na każde słowo admirała.

W kolejnych zdaniach dowódca poinformował pozostałe formacje o ich rolach i pozycjach, jakie miały obrać. Kiedy każdy z pilotów został poinstruowany i zapoznany z planem, oficer nakazał rozejść się zgromadzonym i przygotować do walki, która miała rozpocząć się równo za cztery godziny.

Shepard ruszyła w stronę stołówki, aby zjeść coś przed atakiem. Nie lubiła walczyć z pustym żołądkiem, zresztą jak większość jej towarzyszy. Po tym jak się najadła, postanowiła iść do kajut załogi i odpocząć wraz z innymi pilotami, którzy mieli wyruszyć dziś do boju. Położyła się na swoim skromnym łóżku i przysłuchiwała się prowadzonym rozmowom, tak minęło jej te kilka godzin.

Piętnaście minut przed ustaloną godziną w bazie Przymierza panowała wrzawa. Każdy z pilotów i żołnierzy żwawo zmierzał w stronę swojego okrętu. W powietrzu rozchodziły się krzyki dowódców oraz dźwięki krótkich komunikatów.

Shepard szła w stronę hangaru myśliwców, myśląc przy tym, czy aby niczego nie zapomniała wziąć ze sobą. Po raz kolejny dotknęła swojego pistoletu, przypiętego do uda. Chociaż jej misja nie przewidywała opuszczenia maszyny to zamierzała zabezpieczyć się w razie niespodziewanych wypadków.

Kobieta weszła do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowały się dziesiątki statków i ruszyła w kierunku swojego pojazdu. Gdy była na miejscu, jej oczom ukazał się piękny, czarno-srebrny myśliwiec - jej osobista chluba. Na jednym z jego skrzydeł znajdowały się liczne czerwone kreski, każda symbolizująca zniszczony pojazd nieprzyjaciela.

Obok maszyny znajdował się jeden z inżynierów. Podszedł on do Shepard i poinformował ją, że maszyna przeszła przegląd i jest gotowa, by ruszyć na akcję. Dziewczyna uścisnęła dłoń mężczyźnie i podeszła do kokpitu. Otworzyła właz, usiadła na fotelu pilota, uruchomiła system wspomagający lot. Założyła słuchawki i czekała już tylko na rozkaz ataku.

Minęła chwila, potem kolejna, gdy usłyszała wyraźną wiadomość: przygotować się, star za minutę. Z megafonów zaczęło brzmieć odliczanie:

Pięćdziesiąt dziewięć, pięćdziesiąt osiem, pięćdziesiąt siedem...

Shepard jeszcze raz przejrzała wszystkie systemy. Pewna tego, że wszystko jest w stu procentach sprawne, postanowiła uruchomić silniki i czekać, emocje buzowały w niej, jednak jej myśli były spokojne i poukładane.

Dwadzieścia trzy, dwadzieścia dwa...

Kolejne liczby wydobywały się z głośników, a pilotka nie mogła doczekać się kiedy wreszcie znajdzie się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Nic ją tak nie denerwowało jak bezczynne oczekiwanie na nieuniknione.

Pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden…

I ruszyła, a wraz z nią reszta pilotów. Zapowiadała się, że przez najbliższy czas nie będzie mogła narzekać na nudę.

Garrus znajdował się w sali treningowej, gdzie kolejny dzień z rzędu miał sparing z jednym ze swoich towarzyszy. Wszystko nadzorował jeden z podoficerów, który pilnował, by walki były na tyle bezpieczne, by nie spowodować u nikogo, żadnej poważnej kontuzji.

Inne rasy tego nie rozumiały, ale dla turian nie było nic bardziej rozluźniającego i relaksującego niż dobra, wymagająca walka. Jego przeciwnik choć dobry, nie potrafił zadać mu żadnego ciosu, którego Garrus nie mógłby sparować lub uniknąć.

Ciągłe treningi spowodowały, że stał się niezwykle zwinny i szybki, nawet jak na turiańskie standardy. Rywal ruszył na niego, licząc na to, że będzie w stanie go przewrócić, jednak tak jak w przypadku poprzednich ruchów, skończył się on tylko unikiem i kontratakiem z przeciwnej strony.

Jak się okazało ostatnim, gdyż podoficer po tym ruchu zarządził przerwanie walki, ogłaszając zwycięstwo Garrusa. Po tej informacji turianin podszedł do pokonanego i podał mu rękę, z której tamten chętnie skorzystał. Po chwili obaj znaleźli się w przyjacielskim uścisku.

\- Niezła walka.

\- Tak, niczego sobie - odpowiedział Garrus. - Twój atak z powietrza był dość niespodziewany i gdyby nie odrobina szczęścia to kto wie - uśmiechnął się. - Jeszcze trochę takich treningów i czuję, że będę wkrótce musiał pogodzić się z pierwszą od dawna porażką - zaśmiał się, a jego towarzysz także odpowiedział śmiechem.

\- Twoja skromność jest zadziwiająca. Pomimo wygranych kilkudziesięciu pojedynków, widzę, że woda sodowa nie uderzyła ci jeszcze do głowy. Chociaż to pewnie kwestia kilku następnych walk. - Na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech - Powtórka pojutrze? - turianin podszedł do jednego ze stołków i wziął ręcznik, którym przetarł kark.

\- Przecież wiesz, że ci nie odmówię - po tych słowach się rozstali i każdy z nich, ruszył w swoją stronę. Garrus miał dobry humor. Od kilku dni w bazie panował względny spokój, a wolny czas umilał sobie kolejnymi sparingami. Choć wiedział, że większość załogi nie ma z nim szans w bezpośrednim starciu, to nie chełpił się tym. Nie tak go wychowano. Skromność i honor - to były cechy dobrego turianina, a on chciał być za takiego postrzegany.

Garrus znajdował się w połowie drogi do swojej kwatery, gdy nagle z głośników zaczął dobiegać głośny alarm. Po długości sygnałów łatwo domyślił się co on oznacza, jakiś wrogi okręt właśnie zmierzał w ich stronę.

Nie zastanawiając się, pobiegł czym prędzej do swojego pokoju. Kiedy tam się tylko znalazł szybko przebrał się w mundur, wziął ze sobą swój szczęśliwy karabin i ruszył prosto w kierunku hangaru. Jeśli ktoś właśnie atakował ich bazę, to on czym prędzej musiał znaleźć się w swoim myśliwcu.

Shepard udało się zniszczyć już dwie wrogie jednostki, zapowiadało się, że kolekcja pasków na skrzydle jej maszyny ponownie się powiększy. Kobieta zręcznie manewrowała pomiędzy kolejnymi maszynami wrogów. Musiała za wszelką cenę odwracać uwagę nieprzyjaciela od niszczycieli przymierza, których zadaniem było zniszczenie stacji. Zamierzała ruszyć w kierunku jednej z rozproszonych jednostek kiedy tuż nad jej prawym skrzydłem zobaczyła laserowy pocisk, który minął jej statek zaledwie o kilka centymetrów.

Domyśliła się, że w euforii spowodowanej kolejnymi zestrzeleniami, nie zwróciła wystarczającej uwagi na otoczenie i jeden z wrogich statków musiał znajdować się właśnie za nią.

Przez jej głowę przeszła myśl, że jeśli ten turiański myśliwiec zamierzał ją zestrzelić, to będzie musiał się bardzo, bardzo postarać. Zaczęła od prostego zwodu w prawo, a potem było już tylko lepiej.

Garrus od dobrych kilkudziesięciu sekund siedział na ogonie jednego z wrogich statków, jednak tamten zręcznie unikał jego strzałów. Turianin był pod dużym wrażeniem umiejętności przeciwnika, jednak wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż uda mu się zestrzelić ziemski myśliwiec.

Pomimo tego, że tuż za nią znajdował się ciągle ten sam statek, Shepard nadal miała pełną kontrolę nad pojazdem i z łatwością unikała kolejne strzały. Mogła tak latać i latać bez końca, ale jej uwagę przykuł jeden ze okrętów przymierza, w którego kierunku zmierzały właśnie dwa myśliwce nieprzyjaciela. Widziała, że nikt inny nie zwrócił na nie uwagi i mogą okazać się one problemem, jeżeli nikt ich nie powstrzyma.

Miała świadomość, że w jej obecnej pozycji jest to bardzo ryzykowna akcja, ale sumienie nie pozwalało jej na bezczynne przyglądanie się, jak jeden z sojuszniczych niszczycieli jest bezkarnie ostrzeliwany.

Kobieta zrobiła dwa ostre zwody, które na chwilę pozwoliły jej oddalić się od śledzącego ją myśliwca. Po chwili przed jej celownikiem znalazł się jeden ze statków wroga, wystarczyła jedna salwa by zniszczyć jeden z celi. Druga z maszyn, gdy tylko zorientowała się co spotkało jej towarzysza, zawróciła i ruszyła w stronę reszty turiańskiej floty.

Chwila zwycięstwa trwała jednak krótko, gdyż jej ogon powrócił jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany by ją dopaść.

Ten pilot był naprawdę świetny - ta myśl nie chciała opuścić głowy Garrusa, za żadną cenę. Już od dawna nie widział nikogo, kto poruszałby się myśliwcem z taką gracją, będąc przy tym jednocześnie tak szybkim i nieprzewidywalnym.

To tylko powodowało, że turianin nie mógł odpuścić tak łakomego kąsku. Musiał być tym, który zestrzeli nieuchwytny statek wroga.

Wiatr pojawił się znikąd i momentalnie zmienił kierunek toru lotu Shepard. Na jedną krótką chwilę straciła panowanie nad myśliwcem, zarzuciło ją na prawo, co zmusiło kobietę, do obrania innej drogi ucieczki. Turiański myśliwiec zdawał się nie zwracać uwagę na zmianę wiatru. Prawdopodobnie był na to przygotowany.

Niebo zaczęło ciemnieć, a wicher zaczął przybierać na sile. Wokół jej samolotu zaczęły pojawiać się coraz to większe chmury, niechybnie zwiastujące nadejście burzy.

Nie minęłą minuta i kobieta zaczęła mieć probemy z orientacją, pędziła prosto przed siebie, a wróg nie opuszczał jej ani na chwilę. Shepard wiedziała, że oddala się od właściwej bitwy, ale pogoda - zwłaszcza wiatr - nie pozwalała jej zawrócić. Wykonanie tego manewru w takich warunkach mogło okazać się dla niej śmiertelne.

Postanowiła zrobić coś innego. Mając świadomość, że ryzykuje własne życie, wleciała prosto w najgęstszom z burzowych chmur, błagając by w jeszcze gorszych warunkach turianin wreszcie stracił ją z oczu i zostawił w spokoju.

Zanim jednak zdążyła zniknąć wśród grzmotów i wichury poczuła, że jej myśliwiec został trafiony. Po chwili usłyszała kolejne strzały, a statek zaczął gwałtownie tracić wysokość. Shepard leciała teraz prosto w dół, na nieprzyjemne spotkanie z ziemią. Cały kokpit wypełniały głośne dźwięki awaryjne. W całej kabinie było czuć zapach dymu.

Nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Shepard próbowała jeszcze jakoś wymanewrować samolotem, ale uszkodzenia były zbyt poważne, a sama maszyna straciła za dużo mocy. Kobieta wiedziała, że tym razem jej limit szczęścia się wyczerpał. Przed samym upadkiem, mając świadomość, że nic nie jest już w stanie zrobić, zamknęła oczy gotowa stawić czoła śmierci.

Serce Garrusa na moment zalała fala dumy i spełnienia, po wyczerpującym pościgu wreszcie dogonił samolot ziemianina i posłał mu niszczycielską salwę laserów. Ludzki myśliwiec zaczął dymić, by po chwili runąć prosto na spotkanie z ziemią.

Jednak chwila radości nie trwała długo. Wśród wiatru i chmur turianin dostrzegł ogromny, ognisty wybuch z kierunku, w którym znajdowała się jego baza.

Nie chciał uwierzyć w to, że ludzkiej flocie udało się zniszczyć posterunek, jednak wszystko na to wskazywało. Garrus zamierzał zawrócić w stronę eksplozji, kiedy poczuł uderzenie. Obok kokpitu, pojawiła się potężna błyskawica, która trafiła prosto w prawy silnik myśliwca. Chwilę później spadał on w stronę ziemi, zresztą tak samo jak cała maszyna.

Turianin starał się ustabilizować lot, na tyle by mógł bezpiecznie wylądować, ale warunki mu na to nie pozwalały. Garrus zmierzał w kierunku gąszczu drzew, wiedząc, że mogą to być ostatnie chwile jego życia.


	2. Rozdział 2 - Upadek

**Rozdział II - Upadek**

Obudził ją zapach dymu i świeżej krwi.

Wraz z odzyskaniem przytomności, poczuła rozchodzący się po ciele niewyobrażalny ból. Towarzyszył najmniejszemu ruchowi szyją, czy dłonią i skutecznie powstrzymywał ją przed jakimkolwiek działaniem. Po jej czole spływa strużka posoki, lewa ręka wygięła się pod nieprzyjemnym kątem - prawdopodobnie była złamana. W tym wszystkim jedna myśl wyszła naprzeciw innym: Ona nadal żyła!

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy i z grymasem na ustach, rozejrzała się po otoczeniu. Rozpoznawała czarny kokpit swojego statku, ale coś jej nie pasowało. Cały świat wokół niej był do góry nogami, ciemnobordowe włosy zwisały z jej głowy i falowały przy każdym, najdrobniejszym ruchu.

Nietrudno było jej się domyśleć co się musiało stać. Nie potrafiła tylko sobie przypomnieć jak do tego doszło. W jej głowie kotłowały się myśli, wspomnienia, które nie chciały zlać się w całość.

Ostatnie co była w stanie sobie przypomnieć to ucieczka przed jednym z turiańskich myśliwców, ostra wymiana ognia. Kilka pięknych zwodów w jej wykonaniu, którymi mogła zawstydzić niejednego pilota w galaktyce. W jej myślach rozległ się jakiś dźwięk - może wybuch? - a potem była już tylko ciemność. Gęsta i przerażająca. Chwilę jej zajęło, zanim zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co się wydarzyło.

Tej wielkiej jaszczurce udało się ją zestrzeli, pamiętała że turianin latał całkiem nieźle, ale nie była na to przygotowana.

Po prostu kurde pięknie. Jeszcze tego jej brakowało, żeby rozbiła się gdzieś na tej cholernej planecie, kiedy jej towarzysze - jeśli pierwsza faza ich misji się powiodła - lecieli teraz na Shanxi, by odbić kolonie z rąk wroga.

W momencie, w którym krew zaczęła uderzać jej do głowy, postanowiła niezwłocznie wydostać się ze swojego fotela.

Z trudem rozpięła pasy, by sekundę później wylądować na kawałkach szkła leżących na całej powierzchni dachu - w tym momencie, pełniącego rolę podłogi. Podparła się jedyną sprawną ręką i z wielkim trudem wyczołgała się z kokpitu. Jak przystało na dobrego żołnierza, nie rozstała się ze swoim pistoletem, który spokojnie spoczywał w specjalnym pokrowcu, przypiętym do jej uda.

Nadal czuła okropny ból rozchodzący się po jej głowie, który przeszkadzał jej w spokojnym myśleniu. Kiedy znalazła się poza pojazdem, rozprostowała nogi, spojrzałą z grymasem na swoją lewą rękę i głęboko odetchnęła. Była wściekła na ten obrót spraw. Nie dość, że nie wiedziała gdzie jest, to jak na złość jej ciało odmówiło pełnego posłuszeństwa.

Shepard zrobiła kilka kroków, rozglądając się za miejscem, w którym mogłaby nastawić i usztywnić swoją złamaną rękę. Wśród gąszczu drzew zauważyła powalony konar, który mógł jej posłużyć za swojego rodzaju stół.

W drodze do niego rozglądała się po ziemi, uważając by nie przewrócić się, o jakąś mało widoczną przeszkodę.

Idąc tak zauważyła małe drzewo, które nie miało więcej niż półtora metra. Shepard podeszła do niego i przyjrzała się uważnie jego gałęziom. Jedna z nich, o ile udałoby się ją złamać, mogła posłużyć za usztywnienie dla jej ręki. W takich warunkach nie mogła liczyć na więcej.

Złapała więc gałąź swoją zdrową ręką i przez chwilę walczyła z drzewem, aby zdobyć potrzebny przedmiot. Gałąź w końcu puściła i Shepard - lekko podbudowana na duchu - mogła ruszyć dalej. Patyk, który znajdował się w jej dłoni, był dość gładki, ale co najważniejsze wytrzymały.

Kiedy podeszła do konaru, wraz z kawałkiem gałęzi, zabrała się do składanie swojej ręki do kupy. Chwilę zajęło jej poprawne nastawienie jej, nie obyło się też bez krzyku bólu. Po chwili przywiązała kończynę do kawałka drewna, używając do tego pasków materiału, ze swojej lotniczej bluzki.

Gdy opatrzyła się już na tyle, na ile pozwalały jej warunki, postanowiła wrócić do kokpitu myśliwca i nadać sygnał SOS. Wzięła do ręki komunikator i bez zająknięcia, zaczęła mówić:

\- Do wszystkich jednostek, tutaj Jane Shepard! Mój statek rozbił się i nie jestem w stanie stąd odlecieć - puściła przycisk pozwalający na komunikację i czekała na jakąś odpowiedź. - Powtarzam! Tutaj Jane Shepard! Mój statek rozbił się i nie jestem w stanie stąd odlecieć. - jednak tak jak poprzednio, jedyną rzeczą, którą jej odpowiedziała była nieprzerwana cisza.

\- Szlag by to - zaklęła pod nosem. Przez następne kilkanaście minut starała się połączyć, z którymkolwiek statkiem Przymierza, jednak nie miała z nikim żadnego kontaktu. Po chwili rozmyślań zdała sobie sprawę, że powodem, przez który nikt jej nie odpowiada jest - w najlepszym wypadku - zniszczony komunikator lub jakaś inna usterka mechaniczna. W najgorszym było to pewnie spowodowane zakłóceniami, które mogły powodować lokalne sztormy.

Tak czy tak, Shepard nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Bez narzędzi sama nie naprawi uszkodzeń, a jeśli chodzi o naturę - no cóż - z tą na pewno nie wygra.

Kobieta odeszła od myśliwca i zaczęłą rozglądać się po otoczeniu.

Jak łatwo udało się jej zauważyć znajdowała się na jakimś wzniesieniu, wokół niej rosły masywne, wysokie drzewa sięgające kilkudziesięciu metrów w górę. Kilka z nich zostało uszkodzonych, dwa nawet przewrócone przez upadek jej myśliwca. Ziemia porośnięta była bujną trawą, całe to miejsce wyglądało jak jeden z ziemskich lasów tropikalnych.

Shepard zwracała uwagę na wszystkie szczegóły wokół niej. Szukała czegoś co może jej pomóc przeżyć najbliższą noc - gdyż nie zapowiadało się na to, że wcześniej opuści to miejsce. Jednak jaki pożytek mogła mieć z kilku badyli, wielkich zielonych liści, czy kwiatów, których nigdy jeszcze nie widziała na oczy.

Jasne, drewno pozwoli jej się w nocy ogrzać, może odstraszy żyjące tu drapieżniki, o ile jakieś znajdowały się w jej pobliżu. Ale po za tym? Ani się nim nie naje, ani nie będzie mogła się dobrze bronić, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Pilotka pochłonięta badaniem otoczenia, dopiero po chwili zwróciłą uwagę na to, że burza, w która była pośrednią przyczyną jej upadku, zniknęła. Na niebie panował względny spokój, dlatego Shepard udało się coś dostrzec.

Jakiś kilometr, może półtora od niej, na niebie widać było chmurę dymu. Najwidoczniej nie tylko ona rozbiła się w okolicy. Kobieta pomyślała, że może jeden z jej towarzyszy także został trafiony i potrzebuje teraz jej pomocy. Wiedziała, że nie jest to dość prawdopodobne, ale jej charakter nie pozwalał jej na stanie i bezczynne gapienie się, w czasie gdy jakiś człowiek, mógł tam się pomału wykrwawiać.

Świadomość tego, że nie jest sama w okolicy, w jakimś stopniu dodała jej otuchy.

Nie chciała zwlekać, więc od razu ruszyła w stronę dymu. Miała świadomość, że to co tam spotka, może wpakować ją w kłopoty, jednak w tym momencie nie widziała innej rzeczy, która mogłaby w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc jej w ucieczce z tego miejsca.

Spokojnie stawiała krok za krokiem, powoli kierując się w stronę anomalii. Shepard znalazła się na krawędzi wzniesienia, gdzie się rozbiła i spojrzała w dół, szukając między drzewami uszkodzonego statku. Po chwili jej wzrok skupił się na dymiącej maszynie. Wystarczyła jej chwila by zorientować się, co ma przed oczami - turiański myśliwiec bojowy. Kilkanaście metrów za nim znajdował się jego silnik - a przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało - który był źródłem owego dymu.

\- Szlag - zaklęła i rzuciła się na ziemię, by w spokoju przyjrzeć się otoczeniu. Próbowała dostrzec jakiś ruch, czy inną niepokojącą rzecz. Bez skutku.

Po tej obserwacji, postanowiła zbliżyć się do pojazdu i zobaczyć w jakim jest stanie. Powtarzała sobie, że choć to niewyobrażalnie głupie, to ten statek mógł być wyposażony w jakieś przydatne rzeczy. Zestaw naprawczy czy zapasy wody. Jedynym problemem stanowił jego pilot, ale Shepard nigdzie go nie widziała. Może wypadł w czasie upadku?

Z bronią w ręku znalazła się przy wraku i zaczęła go przeszukiwać. Pierwszym miejscem, które sprawdziła był kokpit. Na fotelu i panelu sterowania znajdowały się plamy niebieskiej substancji. Odetchnęła, próbując uspokoić myśli, które nie pozwalały się jej w pełni skupić. Musiała być teraz czujna…

*STUK*

Shepard instynktownie odwróciła się w stronę źródła dźwięku, gotowa zastrzelić każdego, kto by się do niej zbliżał. Lecz ten jeden wyćwiczony ruch był przyczyną jej klęski. Kobieta poczuła silny ból w prawej nodze, a dokładnie w udzie. Pod jego wpływem runęła na ziemię.

Upadając próbowała podeprzeć się rękoma, co tylko spowodowało kolejną falę bólu, która przeleciała przez usztywnione ramię. Kiedy Shepard odwróciła głowę, w kierunku z którego nadszedł atak, ujrzała przed sobą wycelowaną w jej stronę lufę broni. Broni, która znajdowała się w rękach wysokiego turiania.

Dziewczyna zamarła, zdając sobie sprawę z ogromnego błędu, który mógł kosztować ją życie. W tym momencie znajdowała się na łasce swojego wroga.

Kiedy tylko myśliwiec Garrusa zderzył się z ziemią, poczuł on potężny wstrząs, a przez jego głowę przeszła tylko jedna myśl: Byle tylko to przeżyć. Kiedy pojazd wreszcie się zatrzymał turianin spokojnie odetchnął i rozejrzał się po kokpicie.

Chociaż niektóre systemy nadal działały, to już po pierwszym odczycie z terminala miał pewność. Ten statek nigdzie już nie poleci. Na ekranie urządzenia pojawiła się informacja, z której jasno wynikało, że pojazd podczas tego "lądowania" stracił jeden z dwóch silników zasilających. A bez obu nie był w stanie latać.

Turianin przeklął pod nosem i uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Był tak bardzo wściekły, że nie zauważył kilku rozcięć i skaleczeń, których nabawił się podczas całej tej akcji. Dopiero po chwili jego wzrok zauważył plamy krwi na kilku urządzeniach i ścianie, wszystkie w granatowym kolorze.

Jego emocje brały nad nim górę, dlatego musiał jakoś dać im upust, a mała przestrzeń jego myśliwca mu na to nie pozwalała. Nie minęła chwila, a Garrus znalazł się na dworze. Kopał każdy napotkany kamień, aby dać upust swojej złości. Odwrócił się w stronę maszyny i zaczął okładać ją pięściami, raz za razem.

\- Cholerna kupa złomu! - wrzeszczał wraz z każdym uderzeniem. Piętnaście minut później, kiedy z grubsza ochłonął zaczął myśleć nad swoimi dalszymi działaniami. Bez silnika wiedział, że nigdzie nie poleci swoim ukochanym myśliwcem. Co więc należało robić? Gdzie w tej cholernej dżungli mógł liczyć na pomoc?

Baza - jeśli w ogóle istniała - mogła być zarówno jego wybawieniem, jak i ostateczną klęską. Jeżeli ludziom udało się ją zniszczyć i pozostawili tam jakieś swoje patrole, to nie uda mu się przeżyć w jej okolicy nawet godziny. Nawet jeśli postanowiłby się do niej udać i tak miałby jeszcze inny problem, przez upadek stracił kompletnie orientacje w terenie.

Garrus wrócił do kokpitu i sprawdził, czy będzie mógł określić swoje położenie dzięki systemowi geograficznemu. Jednak tak jak się spodziewał system ten padł razem z wieloma innymi, a turianin nie miał przyrządu pozwalającego na określenie jego obecnej pozycji. Zastanawiał się nad naprawą systemu, jednak nie potrafił znaleźć żadnych narzędzi, które by mu na to pozwoliły.

Brak możliwości lokalizacji nie oznaczał, że nie mógł liczyć na żadną pomoc. System komunikacji statku nie został uszkodzony podczas lądowania, dlatego dawało mu to możliwość kontaktu ze swoim dowódcą.

Turianin zaczął nadawać sygnał ratunkowy, by po dłuższej chwili zostać poinformowanym przez system, że żadna jednostka, na tej planecie nie odbiera jegp sygnału. Wiedział, że na pomoc z zewnątrz nie miał co liczyć z powodu zakłóceń atmosferycznych.

Wraz z tym skończyła się przydatność systemów jego myśliwca. Garrus ledwo powstrzymał się przed kolejnym wybuchem złości.

Turianin wyszedł z kokpitu i zaczął rozglądać się po otoczeniu, w poszukiwaniu jakiś przydatnych rzeczy.

Wokół niego nie znajdowało się nic prócz trzech rzeczy: drzew, gęstej trawy i jeszcze większych drzew. Nie pomagało to wcale w orientowaniu się w otoczeniu. Szansę na lepsze zbadanie terenu dawało mu wzniesienie, które znajdowało się naprzeciwko jego myśliwca, w odległości jakiegoś kilometra.

Turianin ruszył więc w jego stronę i zaczął się wspinać. Dzięki codziennym treningom nie poczuł nawet odrobiny zmęczenia, podczas dłuższego wchodzenia pod górę. Kiedy znalazł się na szczycie, w mgnieniu oka zorientował się, że kawałek dalej znajduje się uszkodzony ludzki myśliwiec. I jeśli nie myliła go pamięć, to należał on do tego niesamowitego pilota, którego zestrzelił przed upadkiem.

Garrus przykucnął i w skupieniu przyglądał się wrogiemu pojazdowi. Pomyślał, że może będzie miał na tyle szczęścia, że człowiek siedzący za sterami tego myśliwca, nie przeżył tego upadku.

Jednak tak jak zawsze, w takich momentach los postanowił z niego okrutnie zadrwić. Ze zniszczonego kokpitu, wyczołgała się jakaś postać, cała umazana jakąś bordową substancją. Turianin uśmiechnął się w duchu, ten człowiek wyglądał na rannego, dlatego nie stanowił dla niego większego problemu. Garrus zamierzał podbiec do niego i załatwić go jednym pociągnięciem spustu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy.

W szale, spowodowanym upadkiem, zapomniał zabrać ze sobą broń. Dlatego bez chwili zastanowienia odwrócił się w stronę swojego statku i zaczął zbiegać po zboczu wzniesienia. Kiedy poczuł w rękach znajomy dotyk karabinu uspokoił się, jednak jego plan musiał ulec zmianie.

Nie mógł ryzykować ponownego podejścia pod wzgórze. Choć jego wróg wydawał się ranny, to nie był pewny tego, czy i tak nie będzie w stanie strzelić do niego, gdy ten znajdzie się w dość niekorzystnej pozycji. Musiał wymyślić nowy plan.

Po chwili w jego głowie pojawił się pomysł; postanowił ukryć się za wrakiem samolotu - a dokładnie w gęstej trawie, która go otaczała - tak, aby nie był widoczny ze wzniesienia. Tam chciał poczekać, aż ten człowiek sam do niego przyjdzie i wystawi mu się wprost przed lufę jego broni. Nie wierzył w to, że jakakolwiek istota, byłaby w stanie przegapić smugi dymu wydobywające się ze zniszczonego silnika.

A jeśli ten człowiek nie różnił się od znanych mu ras, to gnany ciekawością prędzej, czy później przyjdzie i wpadnie w jego pułapkę.

Dzięki swoim zmysłom Garrus nie musiał ryzykować. Wystarczył mu doskonały słuch i węch do zlokalizowania wroga. Zmniejszało to więc szansę jego wykrycia.

Po dłuższej chwili spokoju i nudy, turianin wreszcie poczuł obecność drugiej osoby. Usłyszał delikatne kroki obcego, który skradała się do jego pojazdu. Wyczuwał go, a po chwili miał pewność, że właśnie w tej chwili przeszukuje on jego kokpit. To był idealny moment na wdrożenie jego planu.

Przez szparę między opartym o ziemię skrzydłem, a kadłubem myśliwca Garrus dostrzegł nogi jego wroga. Tak cicho jak było to możliwe przybliżył się do krawędzi statku, złapał w szpony leżący w pobliżu kamień i rzucił go w przeciwnym kierunku, aby odwrócić uwagę człowieka.

Spodziewał się, że to zadziała, ale reakcja tego ziemianina przerosła jego oczekiwania. Wystarczyła sekunda, a obcy odwrócił się celując swoim pistoletem w kierunku, z którego spodziewał się ataku. Miał niesamowity refleks, jednak Garrus wiedział, że nie uchroni go to przed nim.

Nie minęło kilka sekund, gdy wyskoczył zza krawędzi statku, a człowiek znalazł się wprost przed jego celownikiem. Garrus skierował lufę na nogę przeciwnika i pociągnął za spust. Wystarczył tylko jeden strzał, by ziemianin padł na ziemię.

Turianin dostrzegł dreszcz bólu, który przeszedł po ciele wroga. Obcy odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego, w jego oczach nie było widać żadnych emocji, nawet pomimo tego, że Garrus postrzelił go, a teraz celował do niego ze swojego karabinu.

Słyszał o tym, że ludzie są dość odważni, ale szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Turianin spojrzał na broń w ręku nieprzyjaciela i gestem głowy, nakazał mu jej natychmiastowe odrzucenie. Chwilę to trwało, ale człowiek rzucił broń pod jego nogi. Twarz ziemianina wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu, jedną ręką uciskał miejsce postrzału, z którego wypływa czerwona ciecz - krew.

Garrus stał wcelowany w postać na ziemi, jednak coś nie pozwalało mu oddać ostatecznego strzału.

Czym innym było zabicie uzbrojonego wroga, a czym innym odebranie życia rannej i bezbronnej osobie. Siedząc za sterami myśliwca, nigdy przedtem nie stanął przed podobnym dylematem, nie podobało mu się to.

Na co do cholery on czekał? Miał ją na muszce i w każdej chwili mógł pociągnąć za spust. Jednak cały czas stał, celując do niej, wyraźnie coś kalkulując. Ze wszystkich sytuacji, które potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, ta była najmniej prawdopodobna. A jednak się wydarzyła. Kobieta była wściekła na wszystko. Na swój statek, na turianina, ale przede wszystkim na siebie za to, że tak łatwo dała mu się oszukać. Teraz miała za to zapłacić najwyższą cenę.

Wyraz twarzy turianina się zmienił, musiał więc zdecydować, co zamierza zrobić. Shepard zamknęła oczy, w spokoju oczekując na spotkanie ze śmiercią, kiedy chwile później poczuła jak nieprzyjaciel chwyta ją za ramiona. Uniosła powieki, uzmysławiając sobie, że żołnierz prowadzi ją w stronę kokpitu uszkodzonego myśliwca. Z powodu rany, utykała na prawą nogę, turianin jednak na to nie reagował.

Posadził ją na podłodze myśliwca i ruchem głowy wskazał najpierw na zestaw pierwszej pomocy, a potem na jej ranę. Jane nie zamierzała przepuścić okazji, by dokładnie opatrzeć miejsce postrzału. Ale zanim miała się za to zabrać, musiała pozbyć się pozostałości naboju, który nadal czuła pod swoją skórą.

Z przenośnej apteczki wyciągnęła narzędzie, które wyglądem przypominało jej szczypce chirurgiczne. Potem wśród różnych buteleczek szukała alkoholu, którym mogłaby zdezynfekować ranę, aby zapobiec późniejszemu zakażeniu. Ponieważ nie mogła rozeznać się w skomplikowanych oznaczeniach, postanowiła zdać się na swój węch.

Zaczęła badać zawartość kolejnych buteleczek. Kiedy doszła do zielonego flakonu i poczuła w nozdrzach jego ostry, nieprzyjemny zapach, skrzywiła się. Turianin, cały czas się jej przyglądał, a gdy zobaczył jej reakcję na jeden z leków, wyraz jego twarzy delikatnie się zmienił. Shepard mogłaby przysiąc, że uśmiechnął się. Gdy znalazła butelkę pełną spirytusu, wiedziała, że musi przystąpić do tej najgorszej części.

W miejsce postrzału włożyła szczypce. Znalezienie pocisku zajęło jej dłuższą chwilę wypełnioną ogromnym bólem i krzykami. Kiedy wreszcie pozbyła się obcego ciała, zajęła się za zabezpieczenie rany. Po chwili na jej udzie znajdował się już prowizoryczny opatrunek, który skutecznie tamował krwawienie. Skończywszy się opatrywać, Shepard odwróciła się w stronę turianina i spojrzała mu prosto w twarz. Teraz kolej na jego ruch - pomyślała.


	3. Rozdział 3 - Więzy

**Rozdział III - Więzy**

Garrus - po raz kolejny - był pod wrażeniem siły i opanowania tego człowieka.

Kiedy ziemianin opatrzył się, turianin podszedł do niego i ponownie postawił go na nogi. Obcy zdawał się tylko czekać na jakiś zdradziecki ruch, a Garrus musiał sam sobie przyznać, że nie dziwi go jego podejrzliwość.

Na jego miejscu spodziewałby się kulki w łeb. Ale cóż, jak się okazało, nie był on w stanie zabić swojego wroga.

Turianin wziął jego dłonie - obawiał się, że będzie mu się przy tym stawiał, ale człowiek przyjął jego działania spokojnie - i związał je bandażem, na tę chwilę musiały wystarczyć, aby powstrzymać obcego przed jakimś niespodziewanym atakiem. Jednak następną rzeczą jaką zrobi, będzie znalezienie pewniejszego materiału, którym skrępuje ręce wroga.

Garrus spojrzał na twarz ziemianina, lecz tym razem nie skupiał się na malującej się na niej emocjach, ale na jej ogólnym zarysie. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przez cały czas błędnie myślał, że jego adwersarzem jest mężczyzna.

Nie wiedział dlaczego przyjął to za pewnik, zwłaszcza, że w turiańskim wojsku nie brakowało silnych i niebezpiecznych kobiet. Przez cały czas trwania konfliktu, nie miał wielu sposobności do bliższego kontaktu z wrogiem, zawsze odbywał się on przy obecności jego myśliwca. A nawet jeśli raz udało mu się stanąć w szranki z ludzkim oddziałem, to nie potrafił dostrzec w nim żadnych kobiet.

Z tego powodu założył, że może nie chcą oni narażać ich życia, tak jak to miały w zwyczaju niektóre rasy galaktyki. Ale i tym razem ludzkość znowu go zadziwiła. Można było o nich wiele powiedzieć, ale nie to, że boją się walki. Zupełnie jak turianie…

Garrus zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak długo przyglądał się z bliska twarzy kobiety, dlatego opuścił ją na ziemię, a sam wyszedł z kokpitu by w spokoju pomyśleć, o jego dalszych działaniach. Teraz, gdy upewnił się, że może się czuć w miarę bezpiecznie, musiał zacząć działać.

Pierwsze co wpadło mu do głowy to dokładne sprawdzenie schowka bagażowego. Z tego co pamiętał powinno znajdować się w nim trochę suchego prowiantu, przewidzianego na takie sytuacje.

Kiedy sprawdził zawartość skrytki, zdziwił się jak wiele zapasów było tam schowanych, nie spodziewał się też, że znajdzie w niej jakieś okrycie, czy urządzenie ułatwiające wydobywanie wody z gruntu. Nie sądził, żeby było mu specjalnie potrzebne w takim miejscu, ale jak nauczyło go życie - zawsze lepiej mieć jakąś rzecz pod ręką, niż jej nie mieć.

Po całych tych zajściach w jego ustach panowała prawdziwa susza. Garrus wziął jedną z butelek napełnionych wodą, napił się z niej, zaspokajając chwilowe pragnienie.

Po kilku łykach, po raz kolejny zabrał się za przeglądanie zapasów. Ku własnej uldze, wśród nich znalazł linę, która dałaby mu pewność, że jego nieprzyjaciel jest dobrze skrępowany.

Postanowił więc ją zabrać i porządnie związać tę kobietę. Wrócił do kokpitu, lecz zanim zdołał zabrać się za zmianę więzów, spostrzegł, że człowiek nie znajduje się pod ścianą, tak jak go Garrus zostawił. Turianin mógł się spodziewać, że te liche więzy nie powstrzymają dobrze wyszkolonego żołnierza.

Kiedy się obrócił w stronę wyjścia zauważył obcą, która trzymała w ręku swój pistolet. Garrus zaklął w myślach, wkurzony na to, że jego własny honor doprowadzi go teraz do śmierci.

Jednak ziemianka nie pociągnęła jeszcze za spust. Wpatrywała się w niego. Celowała. Gestem nakazała mu się odwrócić, tak aby stał do niej tyłem. Garrus zamknął oczy, w wspomnieniach wracając do obrazu jego rodziny, której miał już nigdy nie zobaczyć.

Turianin stał tak dobre kilka minut, ale nic się nie działo. Kobieta nadal nie oddała zabójczego strzału. Garrus odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić co ją powstrzymuje. Lecz zamiast jej sylwetki, dostrzegł jedynie kilka drzew poruszających się pod wpływem lekkiego wiatru.

Po człowieku nie było ani śladu.

Chwilę zajęło, zanim Shepard wreszcie uwolniła się ze swoich prowizorycznych więzów. Zaśmiała się w duchu, wdzięczna za to, że turianin nie docenił jej na tyle, by związać ją jak należy. Kobieta szybko odszukała swój pistolet, sprawdziła czy jest naładowany, po czym miała już uciekać z tego myśliwca, gdy usłyszała kroki zbliżającego się turianina.

Schowała się w kącie, po prawej stronie od wejścia (patrząc z zewnątrz) i czekała, tak jak to jakiś czas temu zrobił jej wróg. Po minucie trzymała go na muszce, tym razem to on był bezbronną ofiarą.

Shepard była gotowa by go zastrzelić, jednak nie pozwalał jej na to jeden fakt. On ją oszczędził - a przynajmniej nie zabił od razu. - Nie chciała być od niego gorsza. Postanowiła, że ucieknie, zostawiając go przy życiu.

Teraz nie będzie mu już nic winna. Tak jak pomyślała, tak też zrobiła. Kiedy turianin odwrócił się do niej plecami, była gotowa żeby uciekać. Wyszła po cichu z kokpitu, przeszła kilkanascie metrów zanim rzuciła się do szybkiej ucieczki. Pomimo bólu w udzie, biegła na złamanie karku. Nie było chwili na złapanie oddechu, musiała gnać prosto przed siebie, jeśli chciała znaleźć się zdala od wroga, gdy ten zorientuje się, co zrobiła.

Garrus osunął się na ziemię, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Zamknął oczy, na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Siedział w bezruchu przez dłuższą chwilę, jego umysł starał się pojąć, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

Jeśli życie rzeczywiście karało za naiwność i głupotę, to tym razem Garrusowi udało się uniknąć konsekwencji jego wyboru.

\- Duchy - wyszeptał - dziękuję - po tych słowach wstał i wyszedł z kokpitu myśliwca. Rozejrzał się po najbliższym otoczeniu, próbując dostrzec ślady człowieka. Nie było to trudne, odciski butów zauważył dosłownie po kilku sekundach, a wraz z nimi mógł łatwo określić kierunek, w którym uciekła kobieta.

Nie zamierzał jej jednak gonić. Jeśli nie chciała być w jego otoczeniu - co wcale go nie dziwiło - cóż, to tylko ułatwiało sprawę. Jeden rzecz do martwienia się z głowy. Turianin spojrzał na niebo, słońce powoli zachodziło. Garrus nie wiedział czego może spodziewać się w dżungli w nocy, dlatego postanowił spędzić ją w kokpicie rozbitego statku. W tych warunkach to rozwiązanie wydawało mu się najbezpieczniejsze.

Żołnierz podszedł do schowka z żywnością, zabrał z niego wcześniej znalezione okrycie, po czym zabezpieczył go na noc - nie chciał ponownie kusić losu. Choć zapasów nie było mało, nie wiedziała na jak długi czas muszą mu starczyć. Kiedyś, kiedy wstępował do wojska, wyobrażał sobie różne sytuacje, które mogły zakończyć jego życie.

Jednak śmierć głodowa nigdy nie była jedną z opcji, którą brał pod uwagę. W tym momencie wolał jej sobie nie wyobrażać, za bardzo go przerażała.

Garrus wrócił do kokpitu z okryciem i usiadł na fotelu pilota. Musiał zastąpić mu tej nocy jego łóżko, za którym - jeśli miał być szczery - za bardzo nie tęsknił. Wydawało mu się, że siedzenie w myśliwcu jest bardziej wygodne, niż tamta cholerna wojskowa prycza.

Turianin ułożył się do snu. Minęła chwila, potem kolejna jednak nie potrafił zasnąć. Jego myśli krążyły wokół przebiegu tego dnia. Garrus zastanawiał się co mógł zrobić, żeby nie doprowadzić do tej sytuacji, gdzie i kiedy popełnił błędy, które zaprowadziły go do tego miejsca.

Pewna myśl przyszła mu do głowy. Wszystko zaczęło się od pościgu za tą kobietą, gdyby nie ona nigdy by się tu nie znalazł. Garrus poczuł przez chwilę narastającą złość, uderzył pięścią w poręcz fotela. Z jednej strony był wściekły na ziemiankę, z drugiej czuł wdzięczność, że i ona potrafiła zachować się honorowo - w końcu pozostawiła go przy życiu.

Po chwili myślenia, zdał sobie sprawę, że to jednak nie wina kobiety - przynajmniej nie w całości. Tak, wszystko zaczęło się od pościgu za nią, ale to determinacja Garrusa i chęć zestrzelenia tej doskonałej pilotki sprawiła, że turianin znalazł się w obecnej sytuacji.

Gdzie teraz znajdowała się kobieta? Czy schowana w ukryciu, czekała na zadanie zabójczego ciosu? Choć to dziwne, Garrus nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Po dzisiejszym dniu, był pewien, że ludzie - a przynajmniej ta ziemianka - znają pojęcie honoru i nie posuną się do tak niecnego czynu, jak zabójstwo wroga we śnie.

Z tą myślą osunął się w objęcia Morfeusza.

Shepard leżała na wzniesieniu, pod jednym z wielkich drzew, skąd miała dobry widok na otoczenie. Noga bolała ją jak diabli, rana już nie krwawiła, posoka wreszcie zaschła po wysiłku, jakim była ucieczka z rąk turianina.

Kobieta przyjrzała się opatrunkowi i pomyślała o swoim przeciwniku. Cóż to był za dziwny osobnik, najpierw próbował ją zestrzelić - w końcu mu się to udało - potem postrzelił ją w nogę, a kiedy miał ją jak na widelcu, kiedy mógł zadać ostateczny cios, zawahał się. Zamiast ją dobić, postanowił pozostawić ją przy życiu, po czym pozwolił jej opatrzyć ranę.

Shepard wiele myślał o tym, przez ostatnie kilka godzin. W tym czasie niebo pociemniało, zapowiadając przyjście w nocy. Kobieta miała świadomość, że będzie musiała ją spędzić na dworze, wśród drzew i traw, mając nadzieję, że nic ją wtedy nie zaatakuje.

Gdyby nie ranna noga, mogłaby wspiąć się na drzewo, gdzie szanse jej przeżycia znacząco by wzrosły. Jednak jej kończyna nagle w cudowny sposób się nie uzdrowi, więc kobieta musiała zadowolić się miejscem na ziemi. W duszy modliła się, żeby tej nocy nie zaskoczy ją żadna burza, nie widziała miejsca, w którym mogłaby się przed nią schronić.

Noc na wichurze i deszczu niosła ze sobą sporo konsekwencji, przeziębienie czy inne choroby, w tych warunkach - bez leków i odpowiedniej pomocy - mogły okazać się dla niej zabójcze. Gdyby tylko miała apteczkę turianina, dzięki niej poczuła by się trochę bezpieczniej. W swoim stanie nie zamierzała jednak ryzykować ponownego złapania, nie wiedziała czy po jej ucieczce, stosunek turianina do niej nie uległ zmianie.

Choć zestaw pierwszej pomocy był nieoceniony w tych warunkach, nie był warty ryzykowania swojego życia. Przez ciało Shepard przeszył dreszcze zimna, dopiero teraz kobieta poczuła chłód, który przyszedł wraz z nadejściem nocy.

Pilotka próbowała ułożyć się tak, by zachować dla siebie jak najwięcej ciepła, ale położenie nie pozwalało jej na swobodne manewrowanie. Choć jej łóżko na statku nie było specjalnie wygodne, to Shepard oddała by wszystko, byleby tylko spędzić w nim tę noc.

Z powodu zimna i niewygodnego podłoża przez jeszcze długi czas nie mogła zasnąć, w końcu - po godzinie, może półtorej od zmierzchu - poddała się zmęczeniu i pogrążyła się we śnie. Jednak nawet wtedy jej ciało przeszywały ciarki i dreszcze, z każdą chwilą temperatura obniżała się coraz bardziej.

Zapowiadała się dla niej bardzo ciężka noc.

Garrus, pomimo niesprzyjającym warunkom, obudził się wypoczęty. Turianin wstał, chwilę się porozciągał, następnie wyszedł z kokpitu. Zapowiadał się ciepły dzień, słońce świeciło już od dłuższego czasu i nigdzie nie było widać śladów wczorajszej burzy.

Kiedy znalazł się już na dworze, udał się prosto do schowka. Odbezpieczył go i wyciągnął z niego baton energetyczny, niezbyt pożywne śniadanie - w takich warunkach lepiej było jednak nie wybrzydzać. Zjadł go w kilku kęsach, usiadł na kamieniu, który znajdował się niedaleko wraku myśliwca i zaczął myśleć nad swoimi dalszymi działaniami.

Co miał teraz robić? Gdzie się udać? Ponownie zastanawiał się nad pójściem do bazy, ale nadal nie był przekonany do tego pomysłu. Zbyt wiele niewiadomych, z których każda mogła być przyczyną jego śmierci. No i nadal nie miał pewności, w którą stronę się ona znajdowała. Garrus stwierdził, że zamiast tam iść, powinien lepiej rozejrzeć się po okolicy i znaleźć bezpieczniejsze miejsce, na kolejną noc.

W myśliwcu mógł sobie pozwolić na trochę wygody, jednak w ostatecznym rozrachunku, nie dawał mu on żadnych możliwości obronnych. Wystarczyło, że ktoś go zaskoczy i Garrus - pomimo swoich świetnych umiejętności bojowych - nie będzie w stanie odeprzeć ataku napastnika.

Turianin wstał i ruszył do kokpitu po swój karabin - nie wyobrażał sobie wędrówki bez niego. Kiedy broń znalazła się w jego dłoniach, był gotowy rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu. Pierwszym przychodzącym na myśl miejscem, w którym mógł zacząć eksplorację było wzniesienie, które z powodu wysokości, dawało mu przewagę w razie nieprzewidzianego starcia. Niestety właśnie tam musiała rozbić się ziemianka, która po ucieczce pewnie wróciła do swojego wraku. Garrus nie zamierzał się do niej zbliżać, jeśli nie było to konieczne.

Udał się więc w przeciwnym kierunku do wzniesienia. Szedł między drzewami, czujnie rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Zwracał uwagę na najdrobniejsze rzeczy, które mogły mu w jakiś sposób pomóc. Jednak nic nie wyróżniało się na tle otoczenia, każde drzewo było podobne do innego, każda kępa trawy, przypominała te, które minął w czasie marszu.

Garrus szedł przed siebie, mijał kolejne podobne do siebie miejsca, z których żadne nie było lepszym schronieniem, od jego wraku myśliwca. Z początku wierzył w to, że może z czasem, krajobraz nieco się zmieni, pojawi się kolejne wzniesienie, jakaś jama, albo inna rzecz dając mu możliwość spokojnego przespania nocy.

Ale wraz z kolejnymi przebytymi metrami, turianin coraz mniej wierzył w to, że w kierunku, który obrał, znajdzie się jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Kiedy po raz kolejny minął grupkę kilku drzew, wokół których rosła bujna trawa, zaczął myśleć nad powrotem do maszyny. Minęło kilka godzin odkąd wyruszył na eksplorację i nie zapowiadało się, żeby w najbliższym czasie znalazł w tym miejscu coś przydatnego.

Postanowił więc, że najwyższy czas wracać. Zwrócił się więc w stronę, z której przyszedł i ruszył w powrotną drogę. Idąc tą samą ścieżką, rozglądał się, czy aby czegoś nie przegapił, jednak upewnił się tylko, że wokół niego nie znajduje się nic, wartego jego uwagi.

Kolejne kilka godzin upłynęło mu na irytującym marszu, który zaczynał go już denerwować. Słońce było już dawno po zenicie, kiedy turianin znalazł się przy swoim rozbitym myśliwcu. Garrus zamierzał chwilę odpocząć i ruszyć w inną stronę, na poszukiwania. Świadomy tego, że było już późne popołudnie, postanowił nie zapuszczać się tak daleko, jak podczas pierwszej wyprawy, nie chciał aby noc zaskoczyła go z dala, od maszyny, przy której na razie czuł się najbezpieczniej.

Zanim udał się na dalszą eksplorację, otworzył schowek i wyciągnął kolejną porcję dekstro-proteinowego jedzenia, nie potrafił rozpoznać co dokładnie je. Najważniejszym był fakt, że posiłek nie smakował najgorzej. Szukanie plusów w całej tej sytuacji poprawiało trochę jego samopoczucie.

Łatwo było się załamać w tym niekorzystnym położeniu, dlatego oprócz dbania o swoje zdrowie fizyczne, musiał pamiętać też o psychicznym. Co by mu dało to, że ma dużo siły i energii, jeśli w przypływie szaleństwa nie potrafiłby ich dobrze wykorzystać. Dlatego dopatrywanie się tych małych, pokrzepiających rzeczy, było w jego przekonaniu bardzo ważne.

Po krótkim odpoczynku, Garrus ruszył dalej na oględziny terenu. I tym razem - pomimo godzinnego marszu - nie znalazł nic ciekawego. Pomału zaczynał myśleć, że rozbił się w najbardziej nijakim i bezużytecznym miejscu na całej tej planecie. Kiedy ponownie znalazł się w swoim tymczasowym obozie, słońce zaczynało chylić się ku zajściu.

Tej nocy turianin zamierzał rozpalić ognisko. Pozwoliłoby my odstraszyć drapieżniki, o których słyszał w bazie, a których jeszcze nie miał "przyjemności" zobaczyć. Nie bał się też, że przyciągnie czyjąś uwagę. Jedyną osobą, która mogła zauważyć dym, była tamta pilotka, a ona i tak już wiedziała, gdzie się on znajduje.

Obudziła się obolała i zmęczona. Liczyła na to, że sen pozwoli jej odzyskać siły - chociaż w drobnym stopniu - jednak zarówno otoczenie jak i pogoda, za wszelką cenę chciały jej w tym przeszkodzić.

Shepard podniosła się z ziemi, przetarła oczy i rozejrzała się dookoła siebie. Nie zauważyła niczego, co mogłoby ją zaniepokoić. Teraz kiedy już wstała, poczuła ogromny głód i jeszcze silniejsze pragnienie, zdała sobie sprawę, że od czasu odprawy przed bitwą, nie miała niczego w ustach.

Musiała znaleźć jakieś źródło wody, inaczej jej szanse na przeżycie w tej dżungli, diametralnie by spadły. Bała się opuszczać wzniesienie, na którym czuła się bezpiecznie, ale sytuacja wymagała od niej jakiś działań.

Zanim jednak miała ruszyć na rekonesans, chciała się upewnić, co się teraz dzieje z tym turianinem. Nie zamierzała drugi raz dać się mu zaskoczyć, dlatego podeszła do wzniesienia i spojrzała w stronę jego myśliwca.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, ale Shepard zamierzała tak długo obserwować miejsce rozbicia turianina, aż nie upewni się, co takiego on kombinuje. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach, które spędziła na krawędzi wzniesienia, wreszcie zauważyła sylwetkę nieprzyjaciela. Wyglądało na to, że turianin spędził noc w wraku swojego statku. Ona niestety nie mogła sobie pozwolić na takie luksusy. Jej maszyna była za bardzo zniszczona.

Obcy rozejrzał się po otoczeniu, po czym podszedł do boku swojego myśliwca i Shepard mogła przysiądz, że widziała ukrytą skrytkę, z której żołnierz coś wyciągał. Czyżby jedzenie, chyba - musiała wysilić wzrok, aby się upewnić - tak, to z pewnością był jakiś suchy prowiant. Ile by teraz dała za coś takiego…

W jej umyśle pojawiła się pewna myśl. Skoro ten turianin był przygotowany na sytuację, w której się znaleźli, to dlaczego i w jej maszynie, nie zadbano o schowek z podstawowymi zapasami na wypadek rozbicia? Czemu jej flocie nie przyszło do głowy, że w przypadku dobrze wyszkolonego pilota, rozbicie nie musi przecież równać się śmierci. Czyżby jej dowódców nie obchodził los zestrzelonych żołnierzy? Czy było to zwykłe niedopatrzenie?

Shepard ponownie skupiła się na postaci wroga, który teraz spokojnie siedział na jednym z pobliskich kamieni i wyraźnie nad czymś się zastanawiał. O czym mógł myśleć, co takiego planował? Tak bardzo chciała poznać odpowiedzi na te pytania, trochę by ją uspokoiły.

Turianin wstał, podszedł do schowka - chyba go zabezpieczył - odwrócił się do niej plecami, po czym ruszył na przód, prosto w głąb dżungli. Prawdopodobnie zamierzał zbadać otoczenie, w poszukiwaniu zapasów wody i pożywienia.

Shepard obserwowała jeszcze przez chwilę tymczasowe obozowisko turianina. Przez chwilę myślała o tym, aby dostać się do tego schowka i zdobyć trochę rzeczy, ale bała się, że może to być jego kolejna zasadzka. Nie zamierzała ponownie znaleźć się na łasce wroga. Wycofała się od krawędzi wzniesienia i wróciła do miejsca, w którym spędziła noc.

Pilotka zastanawiała się, czy nie jest to idealna okazja, aby i ona ruszyła na mały rekonesans. Skoro turianin rzeczywiście udał się w przeciwnym kierunku, to przez moment mogła skupić się tylko na problemie brakujących zapasów. Sprawdziła więc, czy pistolet jest nadal dobrze przymocowany do jej uda, po czym ruszyła na poszukiwania.

Maszerowała między wysokimi drzewami, z których każde mogło mieć od kilkunastu do kilkudziesięciu metrów i rozglądała się na wszystkie strony - w takim momencie musiała być czujna. Kobieta szła tak już jakiś czas, kiedy w oddali usłyszała pewien szum. Nie miała pewności, ale brzmiał on podobnie do jakiegoś strumyka, czy małego wodospadu.

Shepard przyśpieszyła kroku, by po chwili ujrzeć ten niesamowity widok. Na jej twarzy, po raz pierwszy od rozbicia, pojawił się tak szczery uśmiech. Bowiem tuż przed nią płynęła mała rzeczka, z krystalicznie czystą wodą. Kobieta podbiegła do strumyka, momentalnie uklękła i zanurzyła w nim dłonie. Nabrała do nich trochę wody, przyłożyła je do ust i łapczywie zaczęła pić życiodajny płyn.

Nie przejmowała się tym, aby najpierw ją przegotować - i tak nie wiedziała, czy ma do tego odpowiednie przyrządy - jej pragnienie było tak potworne, że dobre kilka minut zajęło jej jego zaspokojenie. Kiedy skończyła pić, ponownie nabrała w dłonie trochę wody, aby przemyć twarz i ranę na nodzę. W ogólnym podnieceniu przestała zwracać uwagę na drobny ból w kończynach, jej ręka nie bolała już tak jak dzień wcześniej, rana w nodze nadal nie pozwalała na większy wysiłek, jednak nie sprawiała jej już bólu przy każdym kroku.

Przed powrotem w stronę myśliwca, jeszcze raz napiła się wody - już nie tak łapczywie - zadowolona, że udało jej się znaleźć ten strumyk. Dał on jej nadzieję na przeżycie, której nie zamierzała teraz odrzucić.

Powrót do maszyny zajął jej trochę więcej czasu, kiedy znalazła się na miejscu, postanowiła ponownie udać się do zbocza, z którego obserwowała turianina. Chciała sprawdzić czy i on wrócił już, ze swojego zwiadu. Shepard usiadła w tym samym miejscu, z którego wcześniej monitorowała ruchy nieprzyjaciela. Chwilę jej zajęło, zanim upewniła się, że obcy jeszcze nie wrócił do swojego myśliwca. Może i on miał na tyle szczęścia, że znalazł coś przydatnego?

Było już blisko zmierzchu, gdy turianin pojawił się w swoim obozie. Shepard zaskoczył fakt, że wyszedł on z zupełnie innej strony, niż ta, w której kierunku się udał. Nie wyglądał na zbytnio zadowolonego, więc kobieta przypuszczała, że jego poszukiwania nie okazały się tak owocne, jak jej.

Shepard spokojnie monitorowała wszystkie działania turianina, wyglądało na to, że zamierza on rozpalić ognisko. Och, ile by ona dała, żeby się ogrzać w cieple tańczących płomieni. Nie mogła sobie jednak na to pozwolić, w przeciwieństwie do niej, turianin zdawał się nie mieć dokładnego pojęcia o obecnym położeniu swojego wroga, a ona wolała, żeby nic się w tym fakcie nie zmieniło.

Kiedy obcemu udało się rozpalić ognisko, Shepard postanowiła, że to odpowiednia chwila na udanie się na spoczynek. Układając się do snu, pod tym samym drzewem co zeszłej nocy, miała nadzieję, że tym razem uda się jej odpocząć. Zamknęła oczy i zasnęła, otoczona przez bujne trawy, które delikatnie poruszały się na wietrze.

Garrus siedział przy ognisku jakiś czas, zanim postanowił, że uda się na spoczynek. Wszedł więc do swojego myśliwca, ułożył się na fotelu i przykrył się kocem. Ostatnim co zobaczył przed zaśnięciem, były pomarańczowe płomienie ogniska, tańczące na delikatnym wietrze.

* * *

 **Na zakończenie tego rozdziału, chciałbym podziękować osobie, która zaczęła obserwować ten kawałek moich wypocin. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo zachęca to do dalszego pisania. Świadomość, że ktoś to jednak to czyta, sprawia, że każdą wolną chwilę chcę przeznaczyć na rozwijanie tej historii. A więc jeszcze raz: dziękuję Ci bardzo!**

 **A odnośnie komentarza, w którym było pytanie: Co w tym czasie robiła cytadela? W samej grze mieliśmy powiedziane, że zanim radzie udało się wynegocjować pokój, konflikt trwał już dobre trzy miesiące. Więc pewnie w tym czasie, zamiast działać, cytadela pewnie chciała załatwić to wszystko za pomocą słów. A jak wiemy, nie zawsze jest to możliwe.**


End file.
